The Autopsy Service of the Laboratory of Pathology provides complete service in autopsy pathology for the Clinical Center patients and collaborates with the research staff of all institutes in those investigations which involve the use and study of human pathological material. The staff is engaged in several projects involving clinicopathological correlation and pathologic characterization of disease studied at the Clinical Center. Immunocytochemical techniques have been applied to the characterization and study of tumors and other non-neoplastic diseases.